METAMORFOSIS
by writternyc
Summary: Metamorfosis: Cambio o transformación de una cosa en otra, especialmente el que es sorprendente o extraordinario y afecta a la fortuna, el carácter o el estado de una persona. Dos personas completamente diferentes, de mundos distintos unidas por un problema común. ¿Conseguirán sus planetas cambiar su eje y llegar a girar en sintonía?
1. Chapter 1

_Para la "Chica de una sola escritora" que tengas buen viaje..._

CAPITULO 1. CONTACTO.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había mirado el reloj de su muñeca. Seguramente pasaba de la treintena. ¿Para eso pagaba uno de los seguros médicos más caros del país? ¿Para esperar en la sala de espera junto al resto del mundo? Mañana a primera hora hablaría con su agente de seguros. Se levantó del incómodo asiento de plástico esperando estirar un poco sus entumecidos músculos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, buscando una moneda con la que obtener una botella de agua de la vieja máquina de bebidas de la sala, acercándose con resignación y esperando a que no se tragase la moneda.

Fijó su mirada en el trasero de la chica que, agachada junto a la máquina de café, esperaba a que el vaso estuviese lleno.

\- Yo que tú no me bebería eso. El ácido de batería es menos corrosivo – apuntó mientras insertaba la moneda sin mirar a la cara a la chica.

Ella frunció el ceño girando la cabeza hacia el desconocido.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó confusa.

\- Créeme, si te bebes eso, tendrás que entrar ahí dentro – le dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta de acceso a las salas de reconocimiento.

Él deslizó la botella de agua hacia ella, ofreciéndosela.

\- Esto es lo único que no puede hacerte daño – aseguró.

La chica sonrió aceptando la botella y él metió de nuevo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta rogando en silencio para que la máquina le concediese de nuevo el favor de volver a darle otra botella.

\- Gracias – le dijo la chica incorporándose y girando la muñeca para abrir el tapón de la botella.

Él la observó mientras ella daba un largo trago. Era muy atractiva. Ella le descubrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, retirando la mirada de inmediato sobre él.

\- Mi nombre es Richard Castle – le dijo él tendiendo la mano para saludarla.

Ella se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, mirándole. Él se quedó confundido con la mano estirada.

\- Katherine Beckett – dijo algo insegura estrechando su mano y recibiendo por ello una sonrisa de él.

\- ¿Katherine me permites invitarte a salir cinco minutos a tomar aire fresco? – se atrevió a preguntar él – Los altavoces se escuchan desde fuera – añadió al ver que ella no quería salir de la sala.

La chica asintió, pasando delante de él.

\- Está bien Richard. Cinco minutos… - dijo ella – Y puedes llamarme Kate.

\- Cinco minutos – repitió él – y puedes llamarme Rick.

Ambos salieron a la calle, mirando a ambos lados para encontrar un lugar lejos de los fumadores que atestaban la zona. Ella señaló un lugar, y él la siguió.

\- Y bien… ¿A quién tienes dentro? - preguntó él.

Ella dudó un instante antes de contestarle.

\- Mi padre – dijo – Se ha caído.

\- ¡Que casualidad! – contestó él - Mi madre también se ha caído. Iba como una cuba cuando lo hizo – confesó sonriendo – y espero que se haya roto el brazo, quizá así será más complicado que pueda coger un vaso para volver a beber…

Ella guardó silencio.

\- Está pasando por una mala época – añadió intentando excusar a su progenitora – su último marido se ha largado con todo su dinero – dijo divertido – tiene mala suerte con los hombres.

Kate asintió.

\- Mi padre también había bebido – confesó ella sin mirarle– no ha conseguido superar la muerte de mi madre.

Él la miró borrando de inmediato la sonrisa que segundos antes decoraba su cara.

\- Lo siento. No pretendía incomodarte.

\- No es culpa tuya. Hago lo posible por ayudarle, pero…

Él asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Son muy graves sus lesiones? – preguntó

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Contusiones y su hombro… Parecía fuera de su sitio – ella sonrió mirándole – quizá eso también pueda evitar que levante un vaso…

\- Eso estaría bien – aseguró él

Ambos guardaron unos instantes de silencio mientras bebían de sus botellas.

\- Y dime… - dijo él al fin - ¿Tienes hijos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Alexis – confirmó – tiene doce años y es la más cabal de la familia. Ha decidido que su abuela vivirá a partir de ahora con nosotros…

\- Se ha quedado en casa con su madre… Supongo

\- No… no… - se apresuró él a aclarar – su madre y yo estamos divorciados. Se ha quedado en casa estudiando.

\- Entiendo.

El móvil de él comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo para comprobar quien llamaba.

\- ¿Me disculpas un momento?

\- Claro – dijo disimulando que había visto la foto que aparecía en la pantalla y que pertenecía a una mujer rubia llamada Gina.

Él se alejó unos metros contestando a la llamada. Kate intentó ser discreta y se alejó un poco del lugar hasta donde habían estado aunque en un par de ocasiones el elevado tono de voz que él utilizaba no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaba hablando con su pareja y no parecían irle muy bien las cosas con ella.

Tras unos minutos, él regresó a su lado.

\- Creo que debería… - dijo ella señalando la sala de espera con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Será mejor que entremos – aseguró acompañándola.

Él señaló un par de asientos en un rincón de la sala y ella, que en un principio no pensaba seguir acompañada, accedió sentándose.

\- ¿Estás casada?

\- No

\- ¿Novio?

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No… no pienses que estoy intentando ligar contigo… Es por la llamada de antes… Es mi mujer.

Ella intentó contener una sonrisa aunque él se dio cuenta.

\- Tengo que admitir que si no estuviese casado estaría intentando algo contigo. Supongo que te lo habrán dicho millones de veces, eres una mujer muy atractiva.

Kate se sonrojó de inmediato y como un salvavidas, el altavoz de llamada a familiares vomitó estrepitosamente el chillido de la enfermera y todos los que esperaban en la sala guardaron silencio para poder escuchar a quien llamaban.

\- Parece que no hay suerte – dijo él tras escuchar el nombre del paciente y ver a sus familiares dirigirse de inmediato a la entrada.

Él no supo como continuar. Quizá había sido demasiado atrevido al confesar que ella le parecía muy atractiva.

\- Entonces… - rompió ella el silencio – Divorciado y casado de nuevo…

\- Sí – admitió – aunque creo que no…

Ella le miró.

\- ¿No? – le apremió a seguir.

Él bufó.

\- Creo que no durará mucho. La decisión de llevar a mi madre a vivir con nosotros…

\- Bueno, es lógico que quieras hacerlo, tú madre te necesitará ahora.

\- Ojalá mi querida esposa – dijo con sorna – lo entendiese igual. Mi hija vive con nosotros Era indiscutible, iba en el pack. Pero mi madre… No te creas que no la entiendo, mi madre puede llegar a ser insoportable si se lo propone pero…

\- Lo entiendo – dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el bíceps de Rick – estás en una encrucijada.

Él sonrió amargamente.

\- Supongo que no quiero renunciar a ninguna de las dos – dijo vencido.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que buscar la forma de complacer a las tres. ¿Tu vecino no venderá su casa no?

Él lanzó una sonora carcajada y ella le hizo gestos con las manos para que se callase.

\- Lo siento… ¿Eres psicóloga o algo así?

\- No – contestó ella divertida – nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Intenta adivinarlo – le retó ella – te doy tres oportunidades.

\- ¿Y si no lo adivino?

\- Me deberás una.

\- Acepto el trato sólo si tú adivinas en tres oportunidades a que me dedico yo.

\- Trato hecho – dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

Rick sonrió mientras apretaba su mano.

\- Las mujeres primero – ofreció él.

\- Me lo has puesto demasiado fácil escritor.

Rick rio echándose hacia atrás.

\- Me conoces… Soy afortunado entonces. ¿Puedo considerarte una fan?

\- Digamos que he leído alguna de tus novelas.

\- ¿Y qué te han parecido?

\- Entretenidos, aunque podrías mejorar algunos detalles.

Él asintió, dejando a su cerebro procesar esa información.

\- Eres abogada. Penalista.

\- No. El abogado es mi padre. Y mi madre también lo fue.

Él pudo observar un pequeño velo de dolor en su rostro al mencionar a su madre.

\- No creo que tengas nada que ver con la medicina, porque podrías estar haciendo uso de tus privilegios aquí – dijo viéndola sonreír.

\- Ese es un segundo no. Te queda una oportunidad.

\- ¡Eh! Espera eso no era… Tan sólo pensaba en voz alta…

\- Tú última oportunidad…

\- Tramposilla.

Él la escrutó con tranquilidad. Si ella decía que podría mejorar algunos detalles…

\- ¿Profesora?

\- Me debes una, escritor.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

El altavoz de la sala volvió vomitar un ensordecedor ruido y los familiares de Martha Rodgers fueron llamados.

\- Esa es mi madre – dijo él levantándose – ha sido un placer… Agente… - dijo haciendo el saludo policial sobre su sien.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Él era bueno sacando conclusiones. Divertido y más atractivo de lo que podía recordar…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2. LOS PROBLEMAS.**

Rick siguió al enfermero hasta el box donde estaba su madre.

\- Bonito guante, madre – le dijo señalando la escayola que le cubría desde el codo hasta la mitad de la mano - ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Chico, me dolerá más cuando llegue a casa e intente prepararme un Bloody Mary decente.

\- Eso va a ser complicado madre. No vas a ir a tu casa.

\- ¡Richard! – le espetó - ¿Vas a dejarme aquí ingresada? Por el amor de Dios sólo es un brazo roto.

\- Vendrás a casa conmigo… Es decir, con nosotros, con Alexis… con Gina y conmigo.

\- Cariño, sabes que eso no es posible – le dijo mientras ponía su mano sana sobre el antebrazo de su hijo – en tu apartamento apenas cabéis los tres. Me quedaré en el mío y…

\- Están a punto de terminar con la decoración del loft, en unos días nos trasladaremos y podrás instalarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

\- Pero… - Rick levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

Martha negó con la cabeza, intentó hablar, pero dos médicos accedieron al box.

\- ¿Es usted su hijo? – preguntó el de más edad mientras miraba el informe.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Hay una fractura del cúbito, producto sin duda de apoyarse intentando evitar la caída. Tendrá que tenerla enyesada durante al menos ocho semanas.

\- Eso son casi dos meses – protestó Martha.

\- Su traumatólogo habitual se la retirará. Concierten visita en dos semanas– prosiguió el médico sin hacerle caso – Le hemos aplicado tres puntos de sutura en el pequeño corte sobre la oreja, es superficial y leve, no deberá mojar la herida en las próximas veinticuatro horas, después tendrá que lavarla con agua y jabón neutro. En una semana podrán retirarlos. Le están preparando el alta y podrán marcharse. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Qué puede tomar para el dolor? – preguntó Rick.

\- Le recetaré unos analgésicos – dijo apuntando algo sobre el informe – ahora vendrá una enfermera con su informe de alta.

\- Gracias – dijo Rick y observó como ambos doctores salían del box.

\- ¡Ah! – dijo el más joven volviendo sobre sus pasos – Deberían poner remedio cuanto antes a… - Rick le vio buscando algo en el bolsillo superior de su bata – Aquí podrán obtener la ayuda que necesitan – dijo mientras le tendía una tarjeta.

\- Ya. Gracias de nuevo – dijo el escritor mientras cogía la tarjeta.

El escritor la leyó y miro a su madre y ella le interrogó con la mirada.

\- Alcohólicos anónimos.

\- ¡Bobadas! – dijo ella haciendo un gesto con su mano sana.

\- No voy a discutir esto aquí. Lo haremos en casa. Los cuatro.

\- No pienso discutir sobre esto. Y menos delante de mi nieta.

\- Ella sabe de sobra porqué estás aquí.

\- Y tu mujer no va a opinar sobre mi vida. Bastante que tengo que ver como mangonea a todas horas en la tuya.

Richard suspiró. En eso tenía razón.

Al otro lado de la pared, en la sala de espera, llamaban a los familiares de James Beckett. Kate se puso en pie de inmediato, casi volando hasta la recepcionista, que con su habitual gesto impersonal, le señaló sin levantar los ojos, al enfermero que la acompañaría hasta su padre.

Cuando entró en el box, y tras dar las gracias al enfermero, se acercó despacio a su padre, que descansaba tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos totalmente hinchado y amoratado.

\- Papá… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Me vas a decir que esto tiene que acabar…

\- Eso te lo digo siempre… Hoy necesito saber como te encuentras.

Jim Beckett no contestó. En su lugar una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

\- Esto no duele Katie. Ya no existe el dolor.

Esas palabras consiguieron que a ella se le aguasen los ojos.

\- Yo también la echo de menos papá… Pero no va a volver – dijo sorbiendo por la nariz – No va volver por mucho wiskhy que tomes.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos médicos.

\- ¿Es usted su hija? – preguntó uno de ellos mientras miraba el informe.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Vamos a ingresar a su padre durante al menos cuarenta y ocho horas. El golpe de su cabeza ha causado una pequeña hemorragia interna y necesita supervisión. Seguramente se reabsorberá sin complicaciones, pero preferimos vigilarlo. Su visión es correcta y la irá recuperando con los días.

\- Comprendo.

\- En cuanto a su hombro, tiene una luxación. Lo hemos reducido e inmovilizado. Necesitará cuatro semanas y algunas sesiones de fisioterapia para que recupere su completa movilidad. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

\- No…

\- Entonces, le sugiero que vaya a recepción para tramitar el seguro mientras esperamos la asignación en planta.

Kate asintió dando un apretón sobre la mano de su padre.

\- Ahora vuelvo – le dijo en voz baja.

\- Katie – llamó con la voz quebrada – tenemos que hablar.

\- Luego papá, luego.

Salió del box limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y fue hasta recepción.

\- Buenas noches – le dijo a la recepcionista – quiero hacer los trámites del seguro médico.

\- ¿Nombre del paciente?

\- James Beckett.

\- ¿Aseguradora?

\- Bluecross.

\- ¿Tiene su identificación?

Kate sacó de su bolsillo la cartera de cuero de su padre y buscó su identificación tendiéndosela a la recepcionista que empezó a teclear sobre su ordenador.

\- ¿Está segura que se trata de Bluecross?

Kate volvió a buscar en la cartera de su padre y sacó una tarjeta de la compañía aseguradora, dándosela.

La mujer volvió a teclear sobre su ordenador.

\- Lo siento, esta póliza fue cancelada hace… seis meses.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Tiene otro seguro? – dijo sin mirarla.

\- No… Yo… Tiene que haber una confusión

\- No lo creo, aquí pone claramente cancelación.

\- Tengo que… Ahora vuelvo.

\- Claro… - dijo la recepcionista viéndola alejarse – Eso dicen todos, que es un error y que vuelven en un momento.

Kate voló hasta el box donde estaba su padre y entró a toda prisa, sin cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo con el tono elevado - ¿Qué ha pasado con tu póliza? Me acaban de decir que está cancelada.

El hombre comenzó a llorar todo lo que sus magullados ojos le permitían.

\- Quería decírtelo… – dijo entre sollozos – Pero no he podido.

\- Papá – Kate le cogió de la mano y le habló suavemente – Era la póliza de tu trabajo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No puedo Katie, soy incapaz de vivir sin ella.

A ella le partió el corazón escucharle. Su vida también se había visto alterada cuando asesinaron a su madre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ir a trabajar? – le preguntó con suavidad.

\- No… No lo sé.

Ella se giró soltándole la mano.

\- Esto ha sido culpa mía.

\- No… Katie, no es culpa tuya.

\- Tendría que haberme ocupado más de ti que de mi trabajo.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos.

\- Tengo algunos ahorros, me haré cargo de la factura.

\- Olvídalo – dijo volviéndose a girar para mirarle – me ocuparé de eso.

\- Katie, tú no puedes… Tu sueldo…

\- Escúchame – le dijo acercándose – en cuanto salgas del hospital te mudarás a mi apartamento y comenzarás a rehabilitarte.

\- Katie, escucha, hija, yo…

\- Ya he perdido a mi madre, no dejes que pierda también a mi padre – dijo entre lágrimas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rick, que había escuchado toda la conversación, apretó los labios y se dirigió a la recepción.

La recepcionista levantó la vista curiosa cuando él repiqueteó con los dedos sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Desea algo?

\- Vengo a pagar una factura.

Ella le miró extrañada.

\- Su compañía se hará cargo de todo – le dijo recordando que él había aportado todos los datos de su seguro al entrar.

\- No es la de mi madre – dijo mientras sacaba el talonario de cheques del bolsillo de su chaqueta - ¿Me dice cuanto he de pagar por los servicios prestados al señor Beckett? Su hija acaba de estar aquí.

La mujer tecleó sobre el ordenador, y una impresora cercana se puso en funcionamiento.

\- Aquí tiene. Estos son los gastos hasta el momento.

\- ¿Hasta el momento?

\- Estará en observación un par de días.

\- Bien…

Rick comprobó el importe y rellenó un talón, firmándolo y entregándoselo a la mujer.

\- Aquí tiene. ¿Cómo podré saldar el resto?

\- Deme sus datos y le haremos llegar la factura.

El escritor sacó una tarjeta de visita de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

\- ¿Podría hacerme un favor? – le dijo a la recepcionista exagerando una sonrisa.

\- Es posible…

\- ¿Podría mantener esto en secreto con la señorita Beckett? Invente algo, dígale que le hará llegar la factura en unos días a su casa o algo así, algo que suene convincente.

La recepcionista intentó sin éxito contener una sonrisa.

\- Claro. No se preocupe.

\- Gracias.

La mujer le siguió con la mirada mientras volvía por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó un celador al llegar y verla tan sonriente.

\- Recuérdame que visite la capilla. Los milagros existen…

Rick entró en la habitación de su madre, que ya estaba lista para irse.

\- ¿La has encontrado?

\- No – contestó él algo apenado – quizá ya se haya marchado.

\- Pues es una lástima hijo – aseguró Martha – no veía ese brillo en tus ojos desde…

Martha cerró la boca.

\- Puedes decirlo madre.

\- Ya lo sabes.

\- No me matará que digas su nombre.

\- Desde Kira.

\- Eso lo dices porque Gina no te cae bien.

\- Eso lo digo porque es cierto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero puedes seguir engañándote y diciéndote a ti mismo que la quieres.

En ese momento, él comprendió que tenía razón. Esa mujer le había despertado la curiosidad y eso no debería haber pasado si todo fuese bien con Gina. Pero estaba casado. De no estarlo, ahora seguramente tendría su teléfono apuntado en su agenda.

\- Vámonos a casa anda – le dijo a su madre.

\- Pero sigo diciendo que es una lástima que no la hayas encontrado.

\- Será cosa del destino madre…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. LOS CAMBIOS.

Si había una palabra que describiese a Gina Cowell esa era "exigente". Y pobre de aquel que estuviese a su alrededor, ya podía tratarse de familia, compañeros de trabajo o subordinados. En cualquier ámbito de su vida, sin duda, Gina Cowell le exigiría más y más. Y en ese mismo momento, su suegra, Martha Rodgers, estaba justo en mitad de su pensamiento.

Richard abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó pasar a su madre.

\- Ya estamos aquí – dijo en voz alta.

De inmediato, un torbellino pelirrojo voló literalmente desde su habitación hasta la entrada abalanzándose sobre su abuela.

\- ¡Abuela! ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¡Cariño! Menos efusividad – dijo intentando proteger su enyesado brazo.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento

\- ¿Ya estáis aquí? – preguntó acercándose Gina.

\- Preferiría estar en mi casa – contestó de inmediato Martha sin mirar a su nuera.

\- Madre, no empecemos.

\- Abuela, dormirás en mi habitación, como cuando se quedan mis amigas – comenzó emocionada Alexis.

Richard se acercó a su mujer intentando saludarla con un beso, tarea imposible, pues ella se movió de inmediato retirando su cara, demostrándole así que no estaba nada contenta con la decisión de su marido.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo bajando la voz y señalando el camino a la habitación principal.

\- ¿Quieres ayudar a tu abuela con esto? – preguntó el escritor a su hija señalándole la maleta que había dejado junto a la puerta.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Vienes abuela?

Richard las siguió con la mirada mientras ambas desaparecían hacia la habitación de Alexis, justo en el otro extremo de la habitación que él compartía con Gina, y en la que ella le esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora Gina?

\- Si no recuerdo mal, creo que estamos casados y eso implica compartir decisiones – le dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿En serio crees que había una decisión que tomar? – preguntó achicando los ojos.

Ella bufó girando la cabeza a un lado para evitar mirarle.

\- ¿No podías simplemente haberme preguntado si me parecía bien?

\- ¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi madre así?

\- Hay más opciones ¿Sabes? Podríamos haber contratado un asistente y…

\- ¿Que se quedase en su casa?

Ella asintió.

\- Gina… - dijo intentando serenar su enfado – Esa mujer es mi madre. No sé si en tu mente podrás llegar a comprender lo que eso significa, ni siquiera sé si en tu vocabulario existe esa palabra.

\- No te pases Richard.

\- ¿Qué no me pase? ¿Tú estás oyendo lo que dices? Desde el minuto uno en el que nos conocimos, supiste de inmediato que mi pequeña familia es lo más importante para mí.

\- ¿Incluso por encima de mí? – le interrumpió ella.

\- Gina. Tú eres parte de mi familia.

Ella descruzó los brazos mirándole fijamente, esperando que contestase a la pregunta que le había hecho.

\- Por encima de todo – sentenció él.

Ella asintió apretando los labios.

\- Ya veo donde me deja eso.

Él soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo. El momento acababa de llegar.

\- No se trata de mi madre ¿Verdad? Esta es sólo la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Ella se giró dándole la espalda.

\- Esto no está funcionando Richard.

Él asintió en silencio, aunque ella no podía verle, sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento tenía que llegar.

\- ¿Quieres que nos demos un tiempo o…? – preguntó tras un instante.

Ella volvió a girarse para mirarle.

\- He consultado con un abogado.

Él se echó a reír irónicamente.

\- Gina Conwell tiene todo previsto. ¿Supongo que ya le habrás enviado una copia de la demanda a Henry?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo primero.

\- Un gran detalle por tu parte. ¿Puedo tener un adelanto de lo que voy a perder?

\- Richard, no quiero discutir más…

\- ¿No querías hablar conmigo? – dijo elevando algo la voz –Dame una cifra y acabaré con esto lo antes posible.

\- Eso lo discutirán nuestros abogados, no pienso…

\- Ese es el problema Gina, que nunca piensas, al menos no en nadie que no seas tú.

La rubia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y me lo dice el niño caprichoso con el que estoy casada? – le recriminó Gina.

\- Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó él irónicamente - Siempre has estado encantada con mis caprichos, siempre que claro está, sacases tajada de ellos… Mis caprichosos viajes, mis caprichosos restaurantes, mis caprichosos lujos…

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! – le cortó dirigiéndose al armario y sacando una maleta.

Richard soltó aire por la nariz.

\- Tienes razón, es absurdo. Llamaré a Henry.

Gina colocó la maleta sobre la cama.

\- No es necesario que te marches – se adelantó él – es tu casa. Hoy dormiré en el sofá y mañana iremos a un hotel.

\- No – negó ella – podéis quedaros hasta que terminen con el loft.

Richard la miró mientras ella abría la maleta, comprobando que estaba hecha.

\- Lo tenías previsto – dijo él con cansancio.

\- Nos hemos vuelto previsibles – afirmó ella mientras buscaba ropa en un cajón - ¿Quieres que hablemos con Alexis?

\- No. Gracias. Yo lo haré.

\- Como quieras.

La rubia terminó de colocar su equipaje y poniéndose un abrigo le indicó que ya estaba preparada para marcharse.

\- Seguramente tendré que venir a por más cosas.

\- Es tu casa. Intentaré mudarnos lo antes posible.

Ella le miró con tranquilidad.

\- Richard, me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma. Pero me parece inútil que sigamos forzándonos.

\- Lo sé – admitió él.

\- Sé que suena a tópico, pero me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos.

El asintió con la cabeza, agachándose lo justo cuando ella, al pasar por su lado, se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estaré en el apartamento de Lorraine. Despídeme de Alexis y de Martha.

Él la siguió hasta la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado y apoyando su espalda mientras pensaba cómo iba a decírselo a su madre y a su hija, a las que oía hablar en la habitación. Después de unos segundos y tras armarse del suficiente valor para afrontarlo, fue hasta la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hacéis chicas?

\- Richard, cariño, sigo pensando que esto no es necesario, seguramente mañana estaré mejor y podré volver a casa.

El escritor se acercó a su hija abrazándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó la chica.

\- Gina. Se ha ido. Nos divorciamos.

Martha abrió la boca sin poder decir nada.

\- Lo siento papá.

\- Lo sé cariño. Me ha pedido que os despidiese de ella.

\- Richard… Esto….

\- Madre, lo nuestro no funcionaba.

Alexis asintió bajando la mirada.

\- Es lo mejor – sentenció él – Para todos.

\- No paraban de discutir – aseguró Alexis.

\- Y siento que te afectase – dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

\- Yo sólo quiero verte sonreír – dijo la chica ganándose un beso sobre la frente.

\- Mañana llamaré a la decoradora. Si todo va bien, en unos días nos trasladaremos a nuestra nueva casa y empezaremos de nuevo.

Martha asintió.

\- Y tú vendrás con nosotros – sentenció la joven señalando a su abuela.

\- Nada de eso jovencita.

\- Madre, no creo que ese caradura te haya dejado mucho con lo que vivir, y así - dijo señalando su brazo – no vas a poder trabajar durante un tiempo.

Martha quiso decir algo, pero cerró la boca. En su lugar, las lágrimas comenzaron a hablar por ella.

\- ¡Abuela! – clamó la joven mientras se abrazaba a ella.

\- Mi casero me ha pedido hoy que abandone el apartamento antes de que acabe el mes– dijo entre sollozos.

Richard sonrió. Todo aquello parecía surrealista.

\- ¿Por eso te dedicaste a probar todo el alcohol que tenías en casa?

\- No seas cruel – le recriminó entre lágrimas.

\- Podías haberme llamado.

\- Tengo la vida que he elegido. Merezco todo aquello que me ocurre.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso madre!

El escritor miró a su hija, cuyos ojos se habían enrojecido y lloraba.

\- Estamos juntos – dijo mientras abrazaba a ambas – y saldremos de esta juntos.

No muy lejos de allí, en una habitación de hospital, James Beckett, medio adormilado por los calmantes, intentaba convencer a su hija para que se marchase a casa.

\- Dormiré aquí papá. Y mañana, iré a casa, me daré una ducha y volveré.

\- Pero Katie, tu trabajo…

\- Me deben vacaciones.

Jim sabía que no podía discutir con ella. Desde bien pequeña, si algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, su Katie no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Era tan adorablemente cabezota como su madre.

Con el único ojo sano, se dedicó a observarla mientras ella colocaba sus cosas en el pequeño armario de la habitación.

\- Tendré que traerte unas zapatillas – le dijo mientras colocaba los zapatos.

\- No hace falta. Serán dos días y me servirán esas – dijo señalando las pantuflas desechables que el hospital le había facilitado.

Kate siguió sacando la ropa de su padre de la bolsa que le habían entregado en urgencias y que contenía todas las cosas que llevaba encima su padre.

Se paró en el reloj de muñeca. Lo recordaba bien. Había sido un regalo de navidad de su madre años atrás y a él le había dado una alegría enorme recibirlo.

\- Tu madre me lo regaló para Navidad.

\- Lo sé. Yo elegí la caja.

\- Sí – sonrió recordando – nadie podía imaginar que dentro de aquella enorme caja estaría un reloj. Pensé que era el abrigo con el que tu madre me tenía amenazado.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Melancólicos.

\- ¿Quieres ponértelo? – preguntó a su padre tendiéndoselo.

\- No. Me lo harán quitar con la excusa de cualquier prueba. Y por nada del mundo querría que se perdiese.

Kate fue a guardarlo en el armario.

\- ¿Sabes qué?

Kate se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿Podrías guardármelo tú?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Hasta que yo…

Ella le interrogó con la mirada.

\- Me lo devolverás cuando esté completamente sobrio…


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer.

CAPITULO 4. LA SORPRESA.

No es porque fuese detective, pero el hecho de pedir una factura en el hospital para pagarla y que te dijesen que ya se la habían enviado a casa y que no era posible sacar una copia, era algo que hacía sospechar a cualquiera. Si había algo que le había enseñado las calles de esa ciudad es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, dejaba pasar el dinero. Había visto decenas de asesinatos por dinero. Y desde luego el hospital no iba a ser una excepción. Aunque por supuesto no iban a matarla por ello.

En cuanto pudiese, utilizaría su posición para conseguir una copia de esa factura. No tenía muy claro a que importe se estaba enfrentando, y temía que sus ahorros no fuesen suficientes para afrontarla. Quería estar preparada cuanto antes para poder buscar una alternativa o pedir un crédito a su banco si era necesario. Miró el reloj de su padre en su muñeca. Y por supuesto mucho menos iba a hablarlo con él en ese momento, ahora que había tomado la decisión de dejar de beber y necesitaba de todo su apoyo, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era preocuparse por dinero.

\- ¿Estás listo para venir a casa? – le preguntó cuando volvió a por él a la habitación.

\- Dónde tú digas – aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa.

Un par de horas más tarde y mientras ambos tomaban un café sentados en el sofá, Jim, que se había mantenido al margen de la vida de su hija se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de ese muchacho?

Ella suspiró tomándose un momento para contestar. Su vida amorosa no era algo que comentase con nadie y su padre no era una excepción.

\- Las cosas con Will no han funcionado.

\- Quería más y le has alejado – afirmó Jim más que preguntar.

\- No – ella supo que tendría que dar una explicación - Le ofrecieron un ascenso en Boston y prefirió irse.

El hombre asintió, aunque tras unos instantes no pudo evitar hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿No te pidió que fueses con él?

\- Papá…

Jim levantó su mano sana en señal de zanjar el asunto.

\- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

\- Y lo soy.

\- Tu madre y yo siempre soñábamos que a estas alturas de tu vida estarías casada y con algún mocoso al que malcriaríamos como tus abuelos hicieron contigo.

Ella suspiró.

\- Siento haberos decepcionado.

\- Jamás lo has hecho – dijo cogiéndola de la mano – tan sólo que… Las cosas tendrían que haber sido de otra forma.

\- Aunque mamá estuviese aquí y tuviésemos ese bufete los tres, puede que no hubiese encontrado a nadie.

Él asintió. Su hija tenía razón.

\- Quiero que seas feliz – insistió.

Kate se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Para eso tú tienes que estar bien.

\- Te lo prometo.

A la mañana siguiente y no tan lejos del apartamento de la detective, Richard Castle abría emocionado la puerta de su nueva casa, dejando que su hija, echa un manojo de nervios, se adelantase y accediese antes que nadie.

\- Ha quedado genial – dijo entre risitas nerviosas.

\- Sube a tu habitación para mirar si todo está como pediste – animó él.

Martha cerró la puerta mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Muy exclusivo – afirmó.

\- ¿Acorde a ti? – sonrió - ¿Quieres que te enseñe todo?

Hicieron un pequeño recorrido por la planta baja y cuando llegaron a la habitación de su hijo, ella le miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó al ver únicamente una gran cama en el centro de la habitación.

\- Tardará un poco más. He decidido cambiar la decoración original.

Marta asintió comprendiendo que su hijo no quería ningún toque de Gina en esa estancia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose.

\- Todo lo bien que puede estarse cuando tu segundo matrimonio ha sido tan desastroso como el primero. Se ve que no he nacido para estar casado.

\- ¿Quién sabe querido? Quizá…

\- Créeme madre, no pienso volver a enamorarme. Ahora soy libre de hacer lo que me apetezca… Y con quien me apetezca – añadió sonriente.

\- Te recuerdo que tienes una hija.

\- Y yo que vives con nosotros, así que, cuando yo salga, tú cuidarás de ella.

\- ¡Richard!

\- Ya va siendo hora que ejerzas de abuela.

Su madre salió de la habitación al oír a su nieta llamándola para que subiese a la segunda planta. Entonces fue cuando él, recordando sus propias palabras unos segundos antes, imaginó que podría haber pasado con aquella policía que conoció en urgencias de haber estado divorciado y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, recordando las épocas en las que había estado sin pareja.

Ahora era libre y no iba a desaprovecharlo. En cuanto estuviesen instalados, y hablase con Alexis, saldría a tomar una copa a cualquiera de las fiestas a las que siempre estaba invitado.

Notó como su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla para descubrir que se trataba de su representante.

\- Hola Paula – contestó.

\- Richard… ¿Qué tal tu recuperada libertad?

El escritor sonrió.

\- Me siento totalmente liberado.

\- Y ¿Qué tal si me acompañas esta noche a la fiesta que da el New York Times para premiar al Best Seller de este año?

\- ¿Por qué no soy yo el aclamado? – preguntó irónicamente.

\- ¿Y eso te impide dejarte ver por allí? ¿Quién sabe? Si juegas bien tus bazas quizás seas el del próximo año.

\- No sé Paula…

\- Vamos Ricky, anímate.

\- En realidad creo que es un poco pronto para salir, todavía no estoy divorciado y…

\- Tu ex se dejó ver ayer en una megafiesta en el Webster Hall y debo decir que en muy buena compañía – soltó Paula sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

\- Paula no creo que…

No continuó hablando. Se quedó callado. Pensativo. ¡Qué demonios! Era libre.

\- Escucha Paula, tengo que ocuparme de Alexis y…

\- No vendrás –aseguró – y podré perdonártelo hoy, pero si quieres que siga representándote tendrás que empezar a hacerme caso.

\- Iré…Si… Es decir, en cuanto sepa que Alexis está bien yo…

\- ¿Pasarás a buscarme a las diez?

\- Claro.

Colgó mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó una entusiasmada Alexis bajando a toda prisa por la escalera.

\- Dime calabaza.

\- No pienso volver a la casa de Gina esta noche.

\- Cariño, la mudanza no será hasta mañana, todas nuestras cosas están allí.

\- Pues iremos a por lo más básico pero no pienso quedarme allí ni una noche más.

Richard miró a su madre, pidiéndole ayuda.

\- A mí también me encanta mi habitación y me gustaría quedarme aquí.

\- Bien – dijo él levantando ambas manos – podéis hacer lo que queráis siempre y cuando yo…

\- ¿Papá?

\- Voy a salir esta noche – admitió mirando a su hija - ¿Estarás bien si yo…?

La chica miró a su abuela y se acercó al escritor.

\- Claro papá – dijo abrazándole – todo estará bien.

Él la besó sobre la cabeza.

\- Pero una cosa… - pidió la chica mirándole.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Nada de novias por un tiempo? – pidió recordando todas aquellas "amigas" de su padre que habían pasado por su casa antes de que Gina entrase en sus vidas.

\- Nada de novias… Por un tiempo – prometió él haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

\- ¿Vamos a por nuestras cosas? –preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Katherine Beckett utilizaba su placa para pedir al departamento de contabilidad del Bellevue Hospital Center que le remitiesen una copia de la factura al fax de la comisaría.

\- ¡Hey jefa! – saludó su compañero hispano - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí… Gracias Expo.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó otro compañero extrañado por los tres días que se había tomado de descanso su superiora.

\- No Ryan… Necesitaba arreglar un asunto personal.

\- Entiendo – aseguró el rubio sin querer indagar más en la reservada vida de su compañera.

La detective se levantó de su escritorio con la intención de llegar hasta el fax sin que nadie pudiese interceptar la factura del hospital y desvelar su vida privada.

\- ¡Beckett! – la llamó desde su despacho el capitán Montgomery.

Ella se paró con fastidio.

\- ¿Señor? – dijo asomándose a su despacho.

\- Entre y cierre la puerta.

Kate miró nerviosa el lugar donde se encontraba el fax, obedeciendo a su superior.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó él siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- Sí. Sí señor.

\- ¿Necesita más días?

\- No. No es necesario.

Él asintió.

\- ¿Está su padre recuperado?

Ella afirmó en silencio.

\- Sabe que puede contar con mi ayuda si lo necesita – aseguró el hombre.

\- Gracias. Sólo necesito que nadie…

\- Nadie interferirá en su vida privada – aseguró con seriedad.

\- Gracias señor.

\- Puede marcharse a eso que la tiene tan preocupada – le dijo mirando hacia la oficina.

Ella salió del despacho, aliviada y caminando deprisa hacia su objetivo, que en ese mismo momento ponía sus mecanismos en funcionamiento, escupiendo varias hojas que la inspectora recuperó de inmediato.

Comenzó a ojearlo con avidez, deseando conocer de una vez cual era su futuro más inmediato en materia económica.

Su boca se abrió a la par que sus ojos, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa y volviendo de nuevo a leer los documentos

\- Pero… ¿Qué se ha creído este engreído? – dijo en un murmullo al comprobar que junto a la factura con el sello de "pagado" aparecía la copia de un talón extendido por Richard Castle.


End file.
